1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for cleaving an optical fiber, in particular, an optical fiber to be terminated and polished in the field.
2. Background
In the area of optical telecommunication networks, it is often necessary to connect one optical fiber to another. Conventional connections include fusion splices, mechanical splices and plug/unplug-type connections. Oftentimes it is necessary to perform connections in a field environment. When making such connections in the field, it may be necessary to cut or cleave an optical fiber as part of the fiber preparation process.
Current portable optical fiber cleavers are expensive, precision mechanisms that typically include two main features. First, conventional cleavers have a mechanism for placing a controlled strain on the optical fiber, through tension, bending, torsion or a combination of tension, bending, and torsion. Second, conventional cleavers have a rigid blade, typically made from diamond or other hard material, for creating a flaw on the surface of the fiber. These blades can add significant cost and, in many cases, may require regular maintenance. Also, with a rigid blade, care must be taken not to damage the fiber as it is possible for the blade to impact the optical fiber with too much force. Some conventional fiber cleavers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,079; 6,628,879; and 4,790,465. Laser cleavers are also known and are utilized primarily in a factory or other controlled environment.